The TRUE Twilight Story
by Risha Redwood
Summary: Everyone thinks they know the real twilight story, but what they don't realize is that all stories are based on SOMETHING and then they change it up to fit the needs of a targeted audience. Here is the real story.


All stories are based on something. Some are based on pure creativity and imagination, some are based on real life events, and some are based on other people lives. For those Twilighters out there we hate to inform you that the real Twilight story isn't at all of what you know of. Here ladies and gentlemen is the real story that Twilight is based on.

Abbey was a senior in a local High School in Cincinnati Ohio. That's right, it didn't happen in Forks. She was just your average bookish girl. Nothing all that special when you first glance at her, she gets overlooked all the time. She was pretty, but not pretty enough to get the attention of your typical high school jock. Her thick hair was a dark chocolate brown, her skin glowed with a golden color, and her eyes were such dark liquid brown that it was only a shade lighter than her pupils.

She walked to school this morning despite of the harsh January weather. The snow sparkled in the morning's first light. Several cars past her paying her no attention, most of them were students getting to school. She was just smiling, thinking to herself. It was the first day back from Winter Break; honestly Abbey didn't want it to be over.

Over her break, Abbey and the family went to visit the Cherokee Reservation in North Carolina. The family all enjoying history thought that would be a lovely break. They stayed in a small family owned motel right in town; they visited all the activities from the dance performances to the craft fair. Abbey loved their little museum. She loved looking at all the artifacts and the stories that would come with each piece of history. Sometimes she would imagine herself there and how she would have done certain things. She visited the Museum whenever she got away from the constantly smothering family. She would mindlessly wander through the exhibits.

One afternoon she ran into a young man, who worked in the museum. He was Cherokee, his skin was a perfect shade of caramel, and his hair was long a deep rich brown color. His name was Jacob; he lived here on the reservation. Abbey and Jacob would talk for hours; he showed her and the family around town, and was a complete gentlemen. The two of them bonded very quickly in a very short amount of time. Abbey really enjoyed his company and he seemed to enjoy her as well. Of course Abbey was very skeptical of him, because he was the first good looking guy to show any type of attention like that, but every time he smiled at her, she dismissed the thought of it completely.

Abbey didn't want to leave the beautiful place that she began to love, and head back towards Cincinnati where she was just the average girl and the city wasn't anything special. The biggest thing she didn't want to leave was Jacob. She fell for him. He gave her his address and insisted that she write him every chance she could get, and after High school she would come and visit. Abbey agreed to all these terms.

Abbey climbed the concrete stairs, to the second floor, where all her friends meet before school. She sighed. _Here we go again falling right back into routine_ she thought mindlessly to herself.

"ABBEY!" Abbey spun around to see a bunch orange curls bouncing to meet her.

"Hi Maddie!" Maddie hugged her tightly.

"I've missed my Abbey doodles SOOO much!" She hugged Abbey again. Abbey couldn't help but to smile back and hug her harder. Maddie was the only sister-like friend she seemed to have, the rest were just school friends. She confided everything into Maddie, even though Maddie seems to be getting more and more distant as the school year goes on.

"How was your break Maddie?"

"It was FANTAMAZING! Wisconsin was VERY PRETTY!" Maddie smile widened

"That's great! I do hope you get in, if anyone here deserves it; it's you!" And Abbey meant every word of it. Maddie has had her rough times, being the middle child and trying to do everything at home. But she seems to manage it, and when she can't Abbey was always there.

"Thanks Abbey Doodle! C'mon let's tell everyone else Hi, can't hog you all to myself!" Maddie grabbed her hand and dragged her through the double doors.

Everyone was there; she was bombarded with hugs, and hellos. It made Abbey perk up some she never really realized how much she was missed. She went to go say hello to her next closest friend Boo. She couldn't spot Boo right away, but soon she saw that she was talking to an unfamiliar girl. Abbey has never seen her before, she knew everyone Boo hung out with and she couldn't place her anywhere.

Abbey studied the girl; she was pretty in an odd way. She wasn't super model thin, but that's only because her muscles prevented that. The girl was fit, Abbey was curious because most girls wouldn't want the upper body strength it messes with their feminine look. But she pulled it off quite nicely. She wasn't flat chested like most athletes, matter of fact she was the complete opposite. Her red hair was down and long, the ends of her hair was touching her hips. The girl glanced at Abbey, and once her gray eyes met Abbey's brown ones, Abbey instantly looked away the heat rushing to her cheeks. Boo saw her and rushed over to hug her. Abbey hugged her back trying to ignore the girl.

"Abbey! How was your vacation!"

"It was great! I had a great time; it was soooo pretty next time I am taking you!"

"You better!" they laughed. "Oh well, my break was boring until she moved in next door!" Boo pointed to the girl Abbey was trying so hard to ignore. "Come here, this is Abbey."

The girl extended her hand, and Abbey shook it. And the girl just had a smile plastered to her face. "I'm Eliza." (So Edward is a girl, Yes sorry to bust the bubble for the Team Edward's out there.)

The first bell had rung for class, and Abbey couldn't be more relieved.


End file.
